


I knew you before we really met

by allthingsasian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Because it's Ozpin, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Some angst, This is just Ozdad meeting his farmson before reincarnation, not knowing he's going to be his reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsasian/pseuds/allthingsasian
Summary: In which Professor Ozpin meets a young Oscar Pine before reincarnation.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Oscar Pine's Aunt, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	I knew you before we really met

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at some Ozdad fluffy one-shot! I hope you enjoy. Also little!Oscar because he would be an adorable kid that even a cryptic man like Oz can't resist protecting.

Professor Ozpin never particularly made a habit of leaving the academy grounds, but he decided a day off was warranted especially given the nature of his school- he needed a well deserved break from the constant rambunctiousness and antics of his more _mischievous_ students and never mind the constant stress of his unending war with Salem, thrust upon him without his consent at only the ripe young age of 20. 

He was currently walking through the streets of downtown Vale, returning the few friendly greetings of the people, faces coated in surprise at the presence of the elusive headmaster of Beacon Academy, one who was a respected celebrity and politician. In these few moments Ozpin appreciated the respect of distance and privacy given his well known reputation and status as an elite Huntsman. 

When about to enter his favourite cafe selling his favourite hot chocolate he suddenly heard the soft whimpers of a young child, he paused, shaking away the brief flashes of 4 young girls, the 4 young girls that he had to constantly remind himself were not _his_ , but _Ozma's_. 

The effort for distinction didn't really help given the pain in his chest when he even so much as thought about the 4 girls who died much to young, because of him, because of Ozma and Salem and-

He shook himself from his thoughts, as he walked a little further to see a young boy, around 4 or 5 stood at the end of an empty street, tears streaming from his wide eyes, (that Ozpin couldn't help but admire their unique colour for) his tiny frame shaking in both fear and his entire aura radiating misery and fright.

Ozpin's heart jumped in sympathy at the sight and gently made his way to approach the boy, who's head snapped up at the sound at the light tapping of his cane hitting the ground. 

"Who-Who are you?" The boy's voice was mellow and soft, etched with a small ounce of meekness, although his childlike eyes betrayed a brief sense of determination and bravery that Ozpin couldn't help but admire. 

How ironic that a defenceless child was more brave than a huntsman like himself. 

Ozpin crouched down to the boy's height as a way to avoid intimidating him and smiled at him gently, brown eyes softening at the sight of the adorable boy. 

"My name is Headmaster Ozpin" he introduced, voice gentle, far removed from the intimidating tone which he uses at the academy. He had introduced his position and title, hoping that his status as a teacher and educator would mean that the boy would trust him enough to help him. 

The boy seemed to recognize his name judging by the expression of awe that overtook him, his eyes sparkling in a burst of happiness that Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at his shifting turn of positivity. The boy then turned shy as he averted his gaze to the floor, hands clasped in front of him as he fidgeted. 

"Well my- my name is Oscar, and um, I lost my aunty..."

Oscar trailed off, eyes welling with tears again as he recalled his situation once again. Ozpin gently patted his shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright, we'll find your aunt I promise." 

Oscar looked up at him, cheeks puffed up in a way that reminded Ozpin as one of those cute cartoon squirrels that were in popular children's shows. He then seemed to beam in happiness and relief and then suddenly grasped his small hands in Ozpin's large one.

"Really!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ozpin only smiled gently as he began to ask Oscar for familiar buildings and places he last visited. 

Oscar never let go of his hand, and Ozpin's heart warmed at the nature of trust. 

Its been a long time since he's been trusted like that. 

* * *

As they had walked through Vale, Oscar had recognized one of the streets him and his aunt had explored and with questioning some civilians with Oscar giving quite an impressive detailed description of his aunt, they knew that she was somewhere in the area they were in. 

For the moment until now, they had both walked in a comfortable silence, Oscar had begun swinging their clasped hands back and forth, Ozpin chuckling internally at the innocent action. 

"Um, Headmaster Ozpin?" Ozpin hummed and turned to look at the boy in question, who seemed to gaze at him in both awe and determination. 

"Yes, Oscar what is it?- Oh and you don't have to call me Headmaster" Ozpin chuckled warmly "after all i'm not _your_ headmaster."

"Oh yeah, right, umm..." Oscar paused suddenly blushing like he had been put on the spot

"Do you think I can go to your school one day Mr Ozpin?" 

Although the question was innocent, Ozpin couldn't help the guilt consuming him. When his students, who were still children but looked so mature, with their weapons and training it was easier to handle the guilt. But this sweet, innocent and adorable child asking to become a weapon for Salem's war...

Ozpin hid his guilt with a gentle smile and a bigger swing in his clasped hand that made Oscar giggle in delight. 

He coughed lightly "well, you’re much too young but when you’re older then perhaps you can apply if you want."

Oscar beamed and looked at him in admiration and then giggled as if he were about to tell a childish secret. 

"Well um, even though i'm from Mistral , i've always wanted to go to Beacon- it looks so cool! like one of those castles from my adventure books, like the one the King of Vale lived in!"

Ozpin was momentarily astounded by the jarring idea that this small child knew that Beacon academy had once been the castle grounds for his predecessor, the King of Vale, but then realized it was probably a coincidence that the boy made the correlation. 

Ozpin only looked at the boy as he continued on, seemingly ignorant to Ozpin's internal thoughts. 

"Do you think we can be friends If I get to Beacon, because you seem lonely Mr Ozpin and I want to be your friend even if you are my teacher." Oscar said with such warmth and conviction that Ozpin's heart burst at the sight.

Ozpin had always believed in distance between himself and the student body, only leaving his clocktower when necessary and ensuring that his student's didn't get to close to him in order to keep his secrets as hidden as much as possible. 

Even the inner circle weren't exactly friends that he could make. but the image of a teenage version of Oscar, still small in stature but with those adorable freckles, getting close to Ozpin, having meals with him, spending time with him while they both sat in his office and drinking hot chocolate together while they told stories and chuckled didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

There was something about this boy that made Ozpin want to hope that this boy could become his friend, or maybe, maybe even a successor to his school...

"Oscar!" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a young woman sprinting towards them, expression marred in relief. 

"Aunty Em!" Oscar suddenly gave a delighted cry and let go of Ozpin's hand running up to his aunt as she lifted his small frame to hug him and kiss him on his chubby cheek in affection and relief. As they both rejoiced in their reunion and Ozpin looked on in both relief and internal sadness at the fact that he would have to depart from Oscar soon, Oscar's aunt turned to him in gratitude to give a light bow. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much, really I don't know how to repay you!" 

Ozpin chuckled and lifted both is hands in attempt to console the frazzled and now delighted woman. 

"It's alright Miss, I'm just glad you reunited with your nephew." 

The woman turned to Oscar again to give him a light kiss on his brown locks and proceeded to hug him even tighter, she then smiled warmly at Ozpin and gave a small nod which he returned. 

"Again thank you so much! But we must get going, right Oscar?" She said the last part in affection, giving a light bounce to the boy on her hip and both her and Ozpin beamed at his delightful cries of joy. 

As she turned to walk away with, Oscar looked over her shoulder to give a final delightful wave at Ozpin which he returned. 

As he began to walk back to the academy, he pondered if he was going to meet the boy again.

He certainly hoped so...

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Scene:  
> Glynda: How was you day Sir?  
> Ozpin: Good, I met my future son today  
> Glynda: wait, what???  
> Ozpin: *Smiling proudly* you heard me
> 
> I 100% believe in the headcanon that all Oz reincarnations are predisposed for the role once they are born- so Oscar innately knows about Beacon once being the palace of the King of Vale without even realising it and thus Oscar and Ozpin both feel a connection before reincarnation. 
> 
> It’s sad that we could never see Oscar meeting Ozpin as a person before reincarnation at Beacon- I wish he was a beacon student. He would look so precious in the uniform.🥺😍  
> And we all know for a fact that he would have been Ozpin's fav student. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment


End file.
